1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture device and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional image processing technology exists for digital cameras to brighten images of human faces, etc. even in the case where a background is dark during an image capture.
In particular, the digital camera recited above consecutively performs a normal image capture and an image capture using light emitted by a light emitting device such as a strobe. The digital camera also performs a pixel addition for the entire images obtained by these image captures. Thus, the digital camera records a bright image for the main subject, for example, even in the case where a dark background results in a dark entire image.